octismfandomcom-20200215-history
Mask
Profile An intimidating shape. Few people know much of the mysterious masked Octoling often found meandering around Mr.Grizz's employment center from the crack of dawn till the nightfall. She is known for being quiet and reserved, yet intimidating and single mindedly obsessive over the complete and utter destruction of the Salmonid race. Those close to her have heard her long-winded musings and almost theatrical and dramatic mannerisms... when they can get her to speak. Physical Description Mask is 6'2", but somewhat thin as to seem malnourished in build. Behind her mask is a gaunt face with dull red eyes (one milky from partial blindness) and a cracked beak. Her lip, left cheek and left eye sport considerable scar tissue, along with large amounts of her body; she keeps these covered up at all times. History Before the incident Maria Rosario's birth was, like many of her fellow Octolings, the direct result of a re-amassing of foot soldiers since the Octarian empire's fall. She never knew the comfort of a normal family life. For her first 14 years she was trained and graduated as a member of the Octarian Army, and was added to a new section tasked with terraforming claimed land into livable space. While an unexceptional soldier, she quickly gained popularity for her stunning beauty and poetic speech, earning the callsign "Thespian". She was soon assigned to a squad including Sleepy, Shooty, and a third unknown member. The following events takes place between the Splatoon 1 & 2 story mode. The first and last mission of squad 487 During a routine terraforming operation, Maria was left behind when an unexpected swarm of Salmonids attacked her squad. The Octarian army listed her as KIA, and her squadmates were forced to move on. Death of Maria How Maria survived the initial attack is a mystery, even to herself, though she spent 3 months in wild Salmonid territory. Her time spent here ultimately destroyed her mind and body from harsh conditions and unrelenting toil. Her formerly cheerful and happy personality was ground down by the need to survive, filling her with intense paranoia, blind anger and crippling fear. She was eventually rescued by adult Inklings leading a Salmonid study - Senda's parents. Maria lived with Senda's family for a year. She remained withdrawn, in spite of the help they tried to give her. Senda's parents and twin sister, Sinda, disappeared during an expedition, leaving Maria with Senda and her grandfather. During this period of sadness, Maria left the house and did not return. Birth of the Mask Just before the events of Splatoon 2 story mode and the arrival of other Octolings migrating from the underground, the mysterious and intimidating Mask emerged. Sporting a rusty Ironforge mask, she quickly gained notoriety for her tall stature and terrifying presence. She quickly climbed up the ranks of GrizzCo's new Salmon Run program, instilling a proper sense of fear in both her comrades and the Salmonids she was hellbent on wiping out. Unbeknownst to both of them, this where Senda and Maria, now reborn as "Mask", finally reunited. Trivia *Mask can secrete a particularly corrosive ink from her finger tips. *Mask breeds and raises Giant terrestrial snails *Mask frequently emits sound effects when performing appropriate actions. These effects can include but are not limited to : Engines revving, jet turbine startups, steam whistles, steam blasts, iron warping, gun shots and arena bells. The origin and nature of these sounds is unknown *Masks personality and mannerisms change depending on what mask shes wearing Image Gallery File:Mask-face.png|Rarely seen without her namesake Mask Alts.jpg|The many "faces" of Mask